


Motel Room

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pulls into the motel parking lot, driving slowly to minimize the sound of his arrival.  The alpha he’s been tracking is here, and with any luck so is his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Potential trigger warning: There’s a scene where Sam hears Dean and Cas having sex. He thinks Dean is being raped. Dean's not, but Sam thinks about it with that line of thought.

Sam glances around the parking lot to double check that it's empty. Aside from Sam's stolen car, the beige Continental that Sam's been tracking is the only other car in the lot. The motel's "vacant" sign blinks lazily, casting a dim red glow across the puddles that have built up with the day's rain. Sam's hopeful the misty air will keep his scent under control long enough that he can break in and sneak his brother out. It'll be easier if the alpha that Dean's ended up with- Castiel, if his research is correct- is somewhere else or sleeps deeply so that Sam can grab Dean and go. Most likely he will have to find a way to subdue the alpha.

Sam crouches next to the motel door that apparently belongs to his brother- a few doors down from the end- and puts his nose to the crack. Just as the wet weather keeps Sam's scent down, it also helps block scents from inside the room. Even though he can't scent anything, Sam can hear a whimpering noise. He frowns and presses his ear to the crack of the door.

He hears a low growl followed by another whimper, this one slightly higher pitched. A voice, wobbly and cracking in the middle, goes "Oh fuck." Sam rears back when he realizes that he's hearing his brother being raped. His vision goes red and he almost stands to kick the door in, but the last thing he wants to do is startle an alpha into potentially hurting his brother. Sam grinds his teeth together and forces his temper under control. He inches over to the window and peeks into it, trying to see into the room. The edge of the curtain doesn't lay flat, but all he can make out is a puke-yellow carpet and the edge of what appears to be a pair of blue jeans discarded on the floor.

The sounds coming from inside the room are more audible now, picking up in volume and intensity. He can hear the slapping of skin against skin and his brother's voice again. The low growl remains steady; the alpha doesn't speak. The growl rises in volume when Dean gasps out, "Yes! Cas, fuck. Right there, right there right there _right there!_ " The growl cuts out and Sam hears a rough voice cry out his brother's name. Sam screws his face up and crawls back to the door. He pulls out his lock picking kit and squints in the dark, trying to find the size that would work best. Hopefully this asshole hasn't knotted Dean, and if he has, well, Sam brought a knife.

Sam finally finds the tool he's looking for. He twists on the balls of his feet just as the door opens. He looks up into the barrel of a gun. Slowly he raises his eyes, tracing up the bare, muscled arm that holds the gun to the face of an angry alpha. The man stares at Sam, his red-tinged blue eyes narrowed, hair sex-wild. Sam growls at him. The alpha reaches out to snag Sam's shirt, dragging him into the room and sending him sprawling across the floor.

For a brief moment Sam's overwhelmed with the smell of slick, semen, and blood. Sam pushes himself to his knees, then climbs to his feet, ready to lunge at the alpha and take him down. He takes in the alpha's defensive posture, gun still pointed at Sam, finger on the trigger. Blood is streaked across his shoulder from a bite on his neck. He's completely naked, and despite Sam's presence, his dick is still half hard, his knot still partially inflated. His thighs shine and Sam realizes the alpha is coated with slick from his bellybutton to his knees. Sam growls again.

"Jesus, dude," Dean says behind him, sounding annoyed. "Can't an omega get fucking plowed in peace?"

The alpha- Castiel, Sam assumes- snorts in amusement. The corner of his mouth curls up into a smile. Sam glances over his shoulder to see his brother lounging on the bed. He has a sheet pulled across his lap, a gun resting by his thigh. The glare he's got leveled at Sam gives way to shock when he finally catches sight of Sam's face.

"Sammy?" Dean slides off the bed, catching the sheet and wrapping it around his waist before he flashes Sam. "What the fuck are you doin' here?" he asks. Dean starts to step forward, then stops and looks down at himself. Sam stares at him suspiciously.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Sam asks.

Dean blinks at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Sam glances over his shoulder at Castiel, who still has the gun held to him despite Dean's recognition.

"Oh, right. No, Cas is cool. Cas, put the damn gun down. Sam's my brother!"

Sam narrows his eyes at Dean, but Dean doesn't look scared. He certain doesn't smell scared. There's no fear or terror in the room. Just good, old fashioned lust and slick. Dean rolls his eyes at Sam, then turns a glare on Castiel. Castiel grunts and when Sam glances behind him again, he sees that Castiel is clicking the safety into place. He circles around Sam to drop down on the bed. The red has dissipated from Castiel's eyes and his scent has lost aggression, transforming it into something downright lazy.

Castiel scoots back against the headboard. Unlike Dean, he doesn't bother to cover himself. He reaches for a pack of cigarettes on the nightstand, showing off the thick black lines of the tattooed wings on his back. He pushes the gun aside and relaxes back against the bed. He lights the cigarette and blows out the smoke. His sprawl draws attention once again to his nakedness. He's no longer hard, but his knot lingers, along with the shine of slick. Sam knows from experience that an omega has to be really turned on to produce that much slick. He grimaces at the realization that he hadn't been hearing a rape, but Dean actually begging for it.

"Little brother, right?" Castiel asks. His voice is rough, and Sam wonders if that's the sex or the cigarettes.

"Yeah." Dean turns away from Sam to crawl upon the bed next to Castiel and Sam sees that he's also been tattooed. Instead of feathered wings like Castiel, his are the skinned wings of a bat- or a demon to Castiel’s angel, Sam realizes. Dean settles down next to Castiel, letting Castiel drape an arm over his shoulders. He flicks the edge of the sheet over Castiel's lap, finally hiding him from view.

"He's not very little," Castiel comments.

Dean snorts. "Yeah, no shit."

"Um..." Sam shuffles in place, rubbing at the back of his head with his hand. Dean looks expectantly at him, but Castiel mostly ignores them to focus on his cigarette. Sam shuffles awkwardly again and then finally gives in. "Look, uh, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but..." Sam waves a hand through the air. Dean's still naked, lounging in bed with the alpha he'd banged not that long ago. The room stinks like sex. It's bordering on revolting.

Dean catches on and sits upright with a look that's partially amused and partially embarrassed. "Shit, dude, sorry. You got a room here?"

He'd been planning on grabbing Dean and running. "No, but I can get one."

Dean nods. He slides off the bed, taking the sheet with him. "Johnny should be at the desk. Let him know you're with us. He'll hook you up."

"Uh, okay."

Sam leaves Dean's room, Dean shutting the door behind him, only just realizing it'd been hanging open this entire time. Sam scoops up his lock-pick kit and heads for his car. He drops it in the trunk, but leaves his gun tucked into the waistband of his pants. In the lobby, a guy with stringy hair and half a mustache sits at the desk with his feet propped up. He waits until Sam clears his throat before looking away from his magazine- Busty Asian Betas, Sam sees with a grimace. The guy stands up and adjusts himself. He's beta by the smell.

"Dean said I should let you know I'm with him. Him and Castiel- Cas."

"Shit, really?" The guy turns away and starts hunting-and-pecking at the keyboard. "I can give you the room next to theirs." He stops and squints at Sam. "They get kinda loud though... "

Sam shrugs. Johnny shrugs back and continues typing. He hands Sam a key, waving away the credit card he offers. "Novak chain," he explains.

It takes Sam a moment, but the name connects with Castiel's tattooed wings, and Sam gapes at Johnny until Johnny clears his throat and thrusts the key toward Sam again. Sam shakes away his shock and accepts the key. Johnny tells him about the amenities offered- "Ice is downstairs at the end. Got a few soda machines. There's a snack machine too, but it jams. Porn's pay-per-view."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

Sam ducks out of the office and moves his car up next to Castiel's Continental. The room Johnny gave him is one away from Dean and Castiel's. Sam grabs his bag from the trunk and heads to his room. He leaves his door open, assuming that Dean will come looking for him.

He's right. Thirty minutes later, after Sam has tossed his bag into the chair in the corner and stretched out to test the give of the bed, Dean shows up, hair damp from a shower, clean shirt still sticking to his chest in places. Dean doesn't hesitate to hug him this time, wrapping him up and slapping his back a few times. He smells clean, but he also smells mated. Sam's eyes drop to Dean's neck where he can only see half the mark with the high collar of Dean's shirt.

Castiel isn't anywhere to be found, so Sam risks it.

"Dean, I came to get you away from this," Sam says.

"From... Oh." Dean sits down on the edge of Sam's bed. "Cas isn't like all that."

"Dad said he took you," Sam argues.

Dean shakes his head. "Cas didn't take me. I left with Cas. Didn't you get my letter?"

"He's a _Novak_ , Dean."

"Oh yeah, I'm fully aware." Dean grins. "Cas and I just don't give a shit. 'Sides, not like the country's foremost crime family can't make use of a family of hitmen, Sam."

"So you mated him to pander our services?"

Dean rolls his eyes as he leans back on one hand. "Dude, I married him for that alpha cock he's packin'. I know you got an eyeful of it."

"Goddammit, Dean." Sam rubs a hand over his forehead as Dean laughs.

"Nah, Sam. He's a good guy, seriously. Weird, definitely dorky for all that he runs the crime syndicate in the Southern US-"

"I've found that a bit of eccentricity tends to make people underestimate me," Castiel says from the doorway. He's dressed and showered as well, and Sam can finally take in his scent without Dean's obscuring it. Castiel strides forward and offers his hand to Sam.

"I'm Castiel, Dean's mate."

"Sam."

"It's good to meet you. Dean has talked about you."

"Has he?" Sam glances at Dean to find him making a face, ears flushed red.

"Yeah, telling Cas what a pain in the ass you were."

Castiel sends Dean an amused look before he says to Sam, "Dean and I had planned to return to meet you after our honeymoon."

"Oh. Uh... Honeymoon. Right."

Sam suddenly wonders just why the motel is so empty. Johnny had only placed Sam in proximity to Dean and Castiel because he'd said he was with them. He'd also commented on how loud they were... which meant he had either received complaints or he had heard them himself. They hadn't been that loud when Sam been outside their room, but Castiel had clearly known he was there, and-

Sam can't help glancing between his brother and Castiel, aware of the fact that he'd all but interrupted them having sex, sex that apparently got loud enough to drive everyone out of the motel... where Sam has only one room separating him from them.

Cold dread sinks into Sam's gut, and by the smirk on Dean's face, he knows _exactly_ what Sam is thinking.


End file.
